The Legend Of Starfire
by shadowsunknown
Summary: Starfire lived on 100 years after the teen titans.She even finds herself evolving new powers, as she practices with Slade. So...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro **

100 years after the titans... Starfire was still living. But only shattered rooms and broken high tech tower pieces, were shown in the darkness. Along with green smoke that was lurking around every corner. Until, two police officers were seen. One coughed from the the smokey debris, while the other took the green eyed baby alien. He ran to the ambulance, thinking the place may blow up, or have something to do with chemicals. So he was wearing a face mask. Star was breathing very heavily and she was squealing, as if her her lungs wouldn't work. The doctor gave her a small face mask over her mouth, as he was now carrying her to the ambulance.

**The Next Day At The Hospital**

At the Hospital Starfire didn't look any harmed, but still needed a home. She got a checkup and other things.

And when she was done they took her to the nursery. Leaving her there for a little while. While the others were searching for any parents, or a good adoption center. Then she could find a family.

A blond haired man looked frustrated at his research. "Anne, I'm not finding anything, are you _sure_ her parents didn't die in the building?"

The women had no expression at all and wasn't even looking at him. "Certain, we found no bodies." she finally looked over at him. "only her."

The guy sighed. Another man with dark brown hair looked at the others. "Hey guys I think I found something."

He showed them a picture of the old titans tower. "And... if we look at this..."

He dragged the mouse to the 'My Documents' in the start menu. Then went to 'pictures' and clicked on the a picture of the broken down tower, that the CBS news took when they broadcast the destroyed tower. He was comparing each of them. Anne looked at it. "What the heck."

The dark haired man named Eric zoomed in on the half broken T's top. Sakatis studied the two pictures. "So... what, you think we found out where she was born, raised, whatever."

Anne looked at the screen "Or she could've been visiting family or friends."

One of the guys asked "Speaking of the little orphan, hows she feeling?"

"She's fine Saka."

"Its Sakatis not Saka."

He got up and walked to the nursery taking Starfire out of one of the cradles. He held Starfire against him, while he walked over. "So... find anything else."

"Pictures of the inside." Anne said, leaning against the computer desk. Starfire smiled at the Pictures. "Apparently the internet has a tour of the place."

Anne looked at her. "Um... Saka,Why does she have bright green eyes and something that looks like ovals for eyebrows?"

He shrugged. Starfire made a weird noise and looked at Anne, trying to do something with Anne's face. Anne looked at the Tamaranien girl, in anger. "Hey… Don't do that!"

Next Sakatis said, "Wow... you're gonna be a _good mother_."

Tears formed in Starfires eyes while he laughed. The now furious Anne walked outside of the room, rolling her eyes. Whispering she said, "Ugh! I hate being a doctor; I'd rather work as a police woman!"

The two boys stood there looking at each other confused. Then shrugged. Eric after that went back to his work and Sakatis sat on a chair playing with Starfire. Trying to make her happy again.

**Creepy slades lair**

"Perfect... all i need to do is get her to come crawling over to me... Besides she is the _last_ of the teen titans."

An evil smile crept onto the masterminds face, which was hidden behind the orange and black mask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1  
**

When Starfire was about 16 years old she looked around seeing that she was back in the hospital, her hair dark red, and instead of tan skin she had peach. She also had gray hazel eyes. "Ah!"

She looked at the buckles holding her to a bed. She started to complain struggling to get free. Until she looked at the metal part and her eyes freed herself by zapping it broken. Her eyebrows bent down frustrated and she ran toward the door looking down the halls.

Seeing that there was no one there she flew outside. A doctor ran out and she quickly flew to the roof. She smiled, until a guy about her age ran past her taking her with. "Ah! Let me go! I am not the bad."

Her eyes glowed and she pushed him to the nearest building. The guy squinted his eyes. "Oaf, Mm,"

He tried pushing her off. But all he did was move his head or waist. "Err… Get off!"

"No you have caused the crime. So now you shall re-pay the prices."

He finally got the alien girl off and his silver shined black hair fell in his eye. Starfire looked angrily at him, "Who are you?"

"Her eye then widened seeing his character traits. "Robin?"

The guy looked at her confused "No... Now who's Robin?"

"Huh? Um.. Perhaps i must have said the too much."

He stepped toward her confused. She looked nervous and started to fly away. "No, Please."

he grabbed her arm stopping her, while she looked down unhappy.

"You will not understand." She looked up then looked over at him "I must leave, now."

She flew away. Leaving him confused. Then all of a sudden she fell out of the sky screaming. Then the last thing she saw was darkness.

when a couple hours past she found herself on the floor, in Slade's lair. She grunted looking around while her eyes started to glow. The masked man looked down from one of his moving gears. "Slade!?"

Starfire got up off the floor and flew up throwing a starbolt. But when she did he shocked her somehow, throwing her to the ground. She gasped. "How must you conquer that?"

"I have my ways."

He jumped down grabbing her by the arm and gripping it tightly. "Ah! Mm.... Let me- Ouch!"

She then lazor eyed his arm and let go, leaving a red spot near her armband. Then she rubbed it. "What do you-"

"I have no time for your silly questions."

"Er.." She clenched her hand into a fist trying to get out a killer starbolt. But sadly nothing happened and her hand started turning red. Starfire grunted in anger. "You will stop this now and will-"

"You'll do what send me to jail."

"How must you- How must I.... Be-"

"Alive, reincarnated? Doesn't it seam that whatever you do you fail?"

Starfire looked at the ground then made a mad face again. "You shall not even try to make me work for you, as much as you have, with friend Robin and Terra."

"You?" Slade chuckled a bit. "Why would I make _you_ my apprentice? Sure you are the only titan left..." She looked up.

"Huh? But what about friend Beast Boy?"

"Starfire, they_ all_ are gone it's already _100_ years since they were here."

"A hundred years?"

"Yes?"

"Then how are you the living?"

"I've been living."

Starfire's left eye narrowed a bit, making a confused face, and whispered. "Friend Terra."

She flew to the door kicking down one of Slade's mentors and did Robin's flying kick out the door. The alien girl looked around the city. Then started to fly to where the titans tower stood. "NO!"

Seeing that the tower was destroyed she fell to her knees crying. "I miss my friends..." she sniffled rubbing her nose, got up, and started walking around searching for anything of hers or her friends things. She saw Ravens mirror. But it was cracked. She looked down at it upset. She also found a communicator and Robin's belt. She picked up Robin's belt and put it around her waist. Since it was the only thing left of her best friend. She smiled looking at it one more time, as it hung over top of the belt she was wearing already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she left the construction sight where the tower stood, she walked around town. Until she noticed a graveyard. A new graveyard that she never saw in Jump before, she walked over. After a long time of looking at stones, she found a gigantic stone named;

_Teen Titans:_

_A real legend;_

_Raven 1991-2089_

_Robin 1993-2089_

_Cyborg 1989-2089_

_Beast Boy 1995-2089_

Another stone was next to them to the left;

_Starfire -Teen Titan_

_Missing But Never Forgotton_

_1992-_____

_  
_Anotherstone to the right was there;

_Terra _

_A Teen Titan _

_A True Friend_

_Lost memory, but wasn't forgotten_

_1995-2089  
_

_  
_Starfire smiled, but her smile didn't stay for long. She saw by touching raven's stoned face, everything that happened when they died. The Villain- dull and black, Flash of light cutting between every titan and every horrible memory, music blared in her ears, like the screeches of bus wheels, (She held her bleeding ears and was screaming about her blood red eyes). Robin had a fiery sword that stabbed deeply into his chest, flash. Raven's power's went out of control almost killing herself, until the villain did. Beast Boy flying across the road hitting his head on the building, and all the blood pouring out of his head. Cyborg's power cells dying, _himself_ dying, and lastly Terra getting shocked off her floating rock, getting her memory wiped. Terra getting a headache and running away from the terrible sight of the villain.

A couple extra flashes came and Starfire screamed for mercy, seeing a couple people around her dead, frail, dry, old, pale, and as cold as ice got. She started to fly away. But her legswouldn't move. She was frozen in shock, and couldn't change her emotion, nor problem. Slade appeared behind her, leaning against a stranger's statue. "Good, Starfire, I'm impressed..." He walked toward the alien. "At the sight of your... my..victory. You're becoming more like Robin aren't you?"

She grunted running toward him, beginning to attack, but he held her back, throwing her into her friends statues. Her head banged against Beast Boy's carved foot, _her _head bleeding. She held the back of it, the blood running down her hand, but she ignored it. Instead she jumped up doing a backward flip, then fire came out of her ankle and foot, sending a crack in Slade's mask. It fell off, showing his skeleton face. She looked at it disgusted. Slade walked over to her, ignoring the look on her face and the fact that his mask was off. Walking toward her, he gripped her arm and she fainted, falling to the ground.

While Starfire was on the ground a couple of Slade's minions came out of the ground underneath him. And one picked Star up carrying her to the lair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Starfire woke up once again, in Slade's lair. "NO!"

Starfire screamed as soon as she woke up. Slade walked over to her and grabbed her wrist dragging her over to where Robin had gotten dressed, when he became Slade's apprentice, she tried breaking free. "No, I will not obey the rules of your dis respectfulness."

Starfire said, with her willing courage and bravery. Slade just gave her his evil glare throwing her on the ground. Starfire looked back at him, and then around the room, to see a woman's apprentice outfit. She made a mad face getting up and running toward him, her eyes glowing as she did this. But Slade bent her arm down, like he did to Robin a couple of times. She tried to run, but she couldn't because everywhere she looked, a Slade minion would be there. She looked down disappointed that she _had_ to do this.

A couple minutes later...

She was getting suited up to be an apprentice and looked up at Slade. "Practice."

said Slade.

At Practice

She was practicing on Slade's minion's and she was kicking, throwing Starbolts (Which evolved to be the color of fire), and killing them with everything she got. She was already perfect at it. Slade clapped his hands. "Well done, you're improving already."

At last Starfire's fury was way too high and she was outta control. Slade ran over putting his hands on her shoulders. Then her fury faded, she relaxed. Star looked at her S symbol. For some reason shocks were disappearing. She looked confused at it. "What technology must shock like this?"

"Work on your grammar first."

She glared at him, walking to her 'room', that was in Slade's lair. It was almost similar to the one she had at the Tower. She looked down at the ground. "If I shall be the apprentice..." Tears formed in her eyes, "Can I still..." she sniffled, and a couple tears fell down. "Be me?"

She sighed, putting her hair behind her ear, looking down. She looked in the mirror above the dresser. So she instead of her old hairstyle, she straightened her bangs, flipping them over her eye. But that's mostly all she did. She looked at the corner of her room. She imagined Robin standing there, disappointed. She just made made an angry face, walking out of the room and ignoring the figure, in which she knew was only a fragment of her imagination. She walked outside to complete her first mission.

She stood tall, head up high, in courage that she'd win. (If there was a battle) She walked along. She was still wearing Robin's belt but spray painted it orange and black. She ran back to the tower. going through Robin's destroyed clothes and found his apprentice outfit, still how it was. Except it was a litte dusty from some of the broken tower. She walked behind a tree that was near the tower. Then changed into Robins outfit, ripping off the S first since it was carved into her nervous system, only because of the S. She replaced her outfit where Robin's old outfit was.

So she was now wearing Robin's old apprentice outfit. It matched his old belt perfectly with the spray paint on it. A cop came and caught her at the tower. He walked up the Island. "What are you doing, you do know that this is a restricted-"

She threw her fiery starbolt and he fainted. Then tried flying once again... couldn't. She looked at Robin's old damaged R-cycle, got on, ran the cop over, and drove over the lake. She stopped, making a screech. Also, she still didn't have her license. But, she walked around town to 'Wayne Industries' where she had pick something up. She came in frome the roof, someone pinned her against the wall, it was Robin. Except he wasn't real and was only her imagination. "Starfire, stop you don't want to do this."

She tried pushing him away, her hands just went through him. He was as cold as ice. She shivered, her eyes tightly closed as she shook. When she opened them, no one was there. But she could still feel his cold pale hands on her shoulders. She walked around trying to find him. Until, he threw his flying disk at her. To her it felt like she got shocked a hundred times more then Slade's shock. Slades voice didn't go through her earplug, because Robin took it, "Apprentice report, what's going on?"

She stayed silent. "Star, you don't want to work for Slade, okay."

Starfire looked down, then he jumped onto the roof. "Starfire, come on."

"I can't- I can't fly."

"What?"

She nodded and he came back down, from his grapple, pulling her up. They stood on the roof facing each other. "Now Starfire," he threw the earplug, down at the road aand a car crushed it, with it's tired. "why can't you fly?"

"Well, I do not.. no!"

She looked behind Robin and he turned around, they both gasped. "Come on."

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and grappled themselves to a far away building. They both breathed in Robin started laughing for some reason. "What?"

Star giggled a bit. "Nothing."

Robin smiled at her, and for the rest of the night they found a forest and stayed there so Star wouln't be found by Slade.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Starfire woke up near a tree, alone. But she could've sworn she felt someone stoking her hair. She looked around and saw slade leaning againsta tree, she gasped. "Where's Robin?"

"Robin? You mean the lost spirit of Robin."

"Huh?"

"He was only a fragment of hullucination, haven't you noticed that? You're just like Robin when he thought I was with him, killing him, tearing him to pieces."

Her full human eyebrows (Which weren't ovals anymore) narrowed in frustration. "Errr! What did you do with him?!"

After that she was speachless that she actually spoke normal english. Slade didn't really care. He held up his had cleched it and before he could even get a drop of fire, she finally flew up and actually killed him, with powers she never had before. She smiled smiled in her victory. After a while something flew into her as if it were on accident and on top of her she saw a smiling Robin, pinning her down. She just stared into his mask, seeing a silhouette where his eyes were. But she just told him to get off and he did. So she walked over to Slade's belt and looked at it. "Hm.."

She looked at him like 'now what do I do'. Robin took something out of the dead body and handed it to Star and when she tried to grab the thing, (that warp tried to steal at the mueseum) Robin quick pulled it back playfully and pulled her close 'til their lips met. Then he gave her the object. "Touch the past button..."

Star nodded and pressed the past button. It took her back to the vision of when the teen titans died form the villain. It started to where Robin was getting a flaming sword stabbed into his chest, while he was fainted. Star appeared with gray steaming hands, she ran over pushing the dark man away from Robin accidently landing on Robin. "Whoa..."

Said Robin as he fell. "Sorry.."

Apologized Star as she was laying on him. Raven was getting very agitative and her powers were going out of control, "Raven STOP!!"

Raven's eyes widened and her powers were under control again. Next BB was flying into the building. "Raven help BB!"

Ravens black magic went arond Beast Boy and he was back to saftey. Cyborg Power cells started going down. "Cyborg!"

Screamed Star, "Your Power Cell!"

Cyborg ran away from the group to the tower, sitting this fight out. Lastly Terra's memory, before the guy could even wipe her memory Starfire lazor eyed him with her new upgraded fire powers. He died and everyone was saved, she smiled.

TIME MESS UP!

Instead of time staying like that, Star woke up in her apprentice bedroom screaming so much her face turned red. Slade came over to her room and screamed at her. Tears started pouring down her face, but her tears looked like blood. Slade he left the room before he could even see her bloody tears. Robin disappeared into her room with Ravens black magicaround him. "What time zone is this or year?"

Asked Star. "2009, Star what's are you sick?"

"I am not the sick and-and."

More tears came down her cheaks and an electric strike. Everything was back to normal, she was in the titans tower, she looked as she usually did, and Robin was in her room. "Robin, I am confused where is enemy Slade and whay are you not cold and the pale?"

"What?"

Robin felt her forehead, which was normal temperature, his hand then slid down her cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about. But maybe you should get some sleep."

Star nodded.


End file.
